


teach me love

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Nudity, Temporary Amnesia, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: Regina, une jeune reine prend sous son aile Emma, une jeune prisonnière amnésique des griffes de Rumplestiltskin. Qui est-elle? D’ou vient-elle? Que se passera-t-il quand la blonde retrouvera la mémoire? Petit indice: Toute magie a un prix.... | Fanfic SwanQueen
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

Depuis sa tendre enfance, Regina avait l’habitude de se réveiller avant le lever du soleil afin de profiter pleinement des rares moments de silence, de solitude et du magnifique paysage qu’elle pouvait apercevoir depuis sa chambre du château royal. 

Généralement, ses parents se levaient qu’une heure et demi après elle, ce qui lui laissait le temps de dessiner, écrire, lire et à se préparer. 

Après le petit-déjeuner avec ses parents, elle allait rendre visite à son étalon, Rocinante avec qui elle s'entraînait régulièrement à monter sous le regard fasciné de son père. Elle adorait s’asseoir contre l’arbre en haut de la colline, à fermer les yeux et à renifler l’odeur de l’herbe fraîche et humide. C’était l’un des rares moments où sa mère n’était pas derrière son dos à la réglementer sur son comportement de garçonnet, là où la princesse destinée à être une parfaite reine pouvait devenir n’importe quelle jeune fille de son âge. 

Ensuite, les choses se sont très vite enchaînées. Après quelques années, elle a fait la merveilleuse rencontre de Daniel, un garçon d’écurie de la famille Mills. Mais sa mère était devenue de plus en plus stricte sur son emploi du temps et son attitude qu’elle voulait impeccable au vue de l’approche de ses 17 ans. Cora retenait sa fille tôt le matin jusqu’au soir afin de lui inculquer tout ce qu’une reine devrait savoir. Au fil des mois, les sentiments pour le garçon des écuries qu’elle voyait pratiquement tous les matins pour ses cours de bonne tenue grandissaient doucement. Baisers volés et câlins rapides étaient leur rituel des matins avant de se séparer pour qu’il puisse faire son travail et préparer le cheval pour Regina. 

Le matin était son moment préféré de la journée. Mais depuis, les choses ont bien changé.

Regina expira fortement du nez. Le soleil avait pénétré dans la chambre depuis quelques heures maintenant, réchauffant au passage la pièce immense. Elle mourrait d’envie d’ouvrir la grande fenêtre et de profiter de la fraîcheur matinale, du chant des oiseaux, du vent chatouillant les feuilles des arbres ou encore du soleil à peine levé. 

Sauf que depuis un an, 4 mois et 13 jours, ses matinées étaient devenus son pire cauchemar. 

Elle était allongée, complètement nue sur le lit king size, ses yeux fermés. Comme chaque matin, elle attendait. Elle attendait qu’il lui rendre le peu de liberté qui lui restait. 

Elle osait à peine respirer, de peur de le réveiller. Peur de réveiller ce vieillard répugnant également dévêtue qui s’était effondré sur elle après l’avoir obligé à remplir ses devoirs conjugaux comme il aimait le lui rappeler. 

L’homme se mit finalement à gigoter une heure plus tard alors que la jeune femme avait fini par se rendormir, épuisée par sa courte nuit. Lorsqu’elle sentit le roi bouger, elle se réveilla brusquement. Elle bloqua aussitôt sa respiration, ses yeux clos et terrorisée qu’il ne la touche encore. Sa tête entre les seins de la femme et une main agrippant fermement l’un deux, il tourna la tête et fut aveuglé par le soleil ce qui le fit grogner. Il gesticula, essayant de trouver une bonne position afin d’émerger, écrasant au passage le corps maigre de son épouse mais lui était égal. Après quelques minutes de silence complet où seul la respiration lente de Regina et celle du roi se faisaient entendre, il finit par soupirer puis finit par s’asseoir sur le bord du lit sans même un regard vers la brune. Il se mit debout quelques secondes plus tard, attrapa sa chemise de nuit en coton blanche qui se trouvait à quelques pas de la porte, exactement là où il s’était dévêtu hier soir. Il l’enfila et se rendit dans sa propre salle d’eau. 

Lorsque les pas s'éloignèrent enfin et que la porte se referma, Regina s’autorisa enfin à reprendre une respiration correcte. Elle était enfin libre. Du moins jusqu’à ce soir. 

Au fil des mois en tant que son épouse, elle avait vite compris que malgré l’âge avancé de l’homme, il adorait le sexe. Ou plutôt la violer. Ça ne l’importait guère qu’elle soit 40 ans son aîné ou qu’elle était vierge le jour de leur nuit de noces. Il était tout simplement sans vergogne envers la jeune reine tout juste âgée de 19 ans. 

Alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler, elle secoua la tête, refusant de pleurer et elle se leva du lit en soupirant. Elle avait peut-être perdu tout ce qu’elle avait de bon mais elle refusait de pleurer et d’être faible. Elle leva alors fièrement la tête, attrapa son peignoir se trouvant sur mon banc de lit et se dirigea vers sa propre salle de bain pour se préparer. 

  
  


Après un bref petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle commune où seule une table immense décorée de bougies allumées, fleurs blanches qui rappelait la couleur de la plupart des murs ainsi qu’une assiette et des couverts en argent ornait la pièce, elle se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans sa chambre afin de se préparer à sortir. Ou plutôt, à se téléporter hors du château. 

Elle fit apparaître une cape bleue nuit assez usée en un mouvement de poignée puis se dirigea vers son miroir tout en l’enfilant. Elle l’attacha les deux cordelettes au milieu de ses deux clavicules en deux jolies boucles puis elle mit sa capuche, la cacha jusqu’à ses sourcils travaillés. 

Elle lissa le tissu bleu puis sa longue robe crème avec ses mains avant que ses yeux ne se détournent vers son visage terne. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. 

Elle ne reconnaissait pas la femme qu’elle voyait en face d’elle. Elle avait l’air si fatiguée, ses cernes étaient apparentes malgré son maquillage. Sa peau était terne et ses yeux pétillants autrefois ne l'étaient plus. 

Elle soupira tout en étirant sa peau de son visage avec la paume de sa main.

Elle avait l’air sans espoir. 

Non, elle n’en avait pas l’air, elle était sans espoir. 

Elle se regarda rapidement une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de faire un mouvement de main et d’apparaître dans le château des ténèbres.

_ *** _

En arrivant par téléportation dans le château des ténèbres, elle remarqua l’homme dans le fond de l’immense pièce, assis dos à elle avec son rouet à filer de l’or. Rien de nouveau. Il continua ses affaires sans même se préoccuper de la personne qui venait d’entrer par magie dans son château, chose qu’il a dû sentir grâce à son pouvoir de ténébreux. 

Regina s'avança sur la pointe des pieds et glissa son doigt sur la table de plusieurs mètres de long. Elle plissa son nez devant cette matière visqueuse mélangée à la poussière sur son doigt. N’avait-il pas une femme de ménage? Où était-elle passé? 

Enfin, ça ne l’aurait pas étonné s’il l’avait tué sans aucune raison, gloussa la femme. 

Elle fit quelques pas en frôlant la table puis ses yeux tombèrent sur sa droite, plus précisément sur un plateau contenant une gamelle pour chien rempli d’eau et un morceau de pain rassi à même le sol crasseux. 

— Désires-tu une visite guidée de mon château, Dearie? Se moqua la bête de sa voix aigu et désagréable sans jamais se retourner vers la brune mais arrêta d’utiliser son rouet.

— Non, merci. 

Un long silence régna dans la demeure de l’homme pendant quelques minutes avant que la reine ne dise doucement. 

— J’aimerais reprendre les cours de magie. 

— N’as-tu pas assez été ridiculisé la dernière fois en fuyant telle une enfant? 

Il se retourna vers la brune, un sourire espiègle sur mon visage. 

Regina soupira lourdement. 

— Je veux en aucun cas ressembler à elle en utilisant cette genre de magie.

Rumplestilskin se leva finalement et s'avança vers la jeune reine. 

— Tu m’as pourtant demander des sorts pour te venger de ton mari, non?

— Oui, je l’ai fait mais je ne veux pas m’entrainer en faisant du mal à cet étalon comme tu me l’a demandé la semaine dernière. C’est au dessus de mes forces, Rumple. 

L’homme tapota son menton du bout de ses doigts et fit le tour de la brune jusqu’à se trouver à présent derrière elle. 

— Comment allons-nous procéder à ces cours pour te venger de ton mari si nous ne pouvons pas nous entraîner ni utiliser la magie noir?

Un long silence régna dans la demeure. La femme finit par dire timidement quelques minutes plus tard:

— D’accord pour la magie noir. 

Regina baissa ses mains sur ses doigts tremblants. Elle n’avait pas d’autres choix que d’utiliser cette sorte de magie, celle qui l’avait empêché d'être une petite fille comme les autres, une adolescente, une jeune femme et une épouse heureuse et épanouie. C’est aussi à cause de cette magie qu’elle avait perdu l’amour de sa vie devant ses propres yeux. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pour se sortir de cette enfer dans lequel elle vivait depuis plus d’un an. 

Rumple se remit en face d’elle tout en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains. 

— Que dirais-tu d’apprendre quelques bases de suite et faire quelques cours pour approfondis tout le long du mois? 

Regina haussa juste la tête mais avec détermination.

— Bien. Je dois juste faire quelque chose avant que nous allons dans la forêt pour ton premier cours de magie noir.

Elle haussa une nouvelle fois la tête puis elle observa l’homme attrapant le plateau qu’elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. Il lui fit un signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre de l’attendre. Il disparu quelques secondes plus tard sous les yeux attentifs de la brune. 

  
  


Les minutes passèrent et Regina ne pouvait que se demander où aller l’homme avec une gamelle pour chien et un morceau de pain. Elle se rappela également que la femme de ménage avait apparemment disparu et ce, depuis un bon moment vu l'état de la maison. 

Mais pourquoi l’aurait-il kidnappé? Cet homme est plutôt du genre à tuer les gens lorsqu’ils ne font pas ce qu’ils leur demande. 

Elle songea à rejoindre la bete pour voir ce qu’il tenait en otage en haut au risque de l'énerver mais la curiosité est humaine, n’est-ce pas? 

Elle finit par se diriger vers le même chemin que l’homme quelques secondes plus tard, son coeur battant la chamade. 

Elle traversa la longue et grande pièce principale dont elle s’y trouvait sur la pointe des pieds pour ensuite tourner à leur gauche et d’emprunter un couloir sombre en briques, faiblement éclairé uniquement par quelques vieilles lanternes que l’homme avait allumé par magie au moment de passer. 

Elle ouvrit la lourde porte du fond du couloir puis elle descendit les escaliers étroits et non éclairés pour finalement arriver au sous-sol. 

Le sous-sol était un endroit avec des cellules ouvertes, à barreaux de fer tandis que la plupart étaient des cachots fermés à plusieurs verrous. 

Alors qu’elle s'aventurait doucement dans l’endroit, elle entendit son professeur parler ou plutôt hurler au loin. Elle marcha un peu plus vite, se rapprochant au son de la voix de l’homme. 

Lorsqu’elle arriva au niveau de la bonne cellule, elle reconnue également une autre voix, un autre cri. Un cri plus aigu, celui d’une femme, peut-être. Un cri de souffrance. 

Elle fit les 10 derniers pas sur la pointe des pieds avant de jeter un coup d’oeil dans la cellule. 

Au moment où elle commença à regarder ce qu’il se passait dans le cachot assez sombre, elle fit Rumple, dos à elle cassant en mille morceaux un attrape rêves avec ses mains crochues. Juste en face de lui ses trouvait une femme, nue et recroquevillé sur elle-même. Elle était assise sur le sol humide et répugnant, ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ses bras autour d’eux. Sa tete etait posés sur ses genoux, ses cheveux dorés était crasseux tout comme son corps. Elle se balançait lentement sans rien faire de plus.

Cette scène brisa complètement le coeur de Regina.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Rumpelstiltskin piétina une dernière fois les morceaux de l’attrape rêves tout en ricanant d’une façon hystérique. Il resta quelques secondes de plus à observer fièrement l’etat dont il avait mit la femme puis il shoota dans le plateau à droite de la blonde, qu’il avait posé en arrivant dans la cellule, renversant au passage l’eau de la gamelle et faisant sursauter au passage les deux femmes présentes dans le sous-sol.

Il se retourna pour sortir de la cellule et tomba nez à nez avec sa petite protégée. 

— On ne t’a donc jamais dit que c'était impoli de se promener dans les maisons des inconnus sans leur permission?

— Qui est-ce? Demanda la brune d’une voix autoritaire, au lieu de lui répondre. 

Il jeta un coup d’oeil par dessus son épaule puis pointa du pouce la prisonnière. 

— Oh ça? C’est mon nouveau jouet, bien que je n’ai pas eu le temps de l’utiliser. 

— Ton jouet, sérieusement? C’est un être-humain, Rumplestilskin. 

Il haussa ses épaules tout en souriant bêtement.

— Et? Il faut bien que j’assouvi mes besoins. 

La reine soupira. C'était totalement le genre du ténébreux. Elle connaissait que très peu de choses sur cet homme mais elle savait parfaitement qu’il n’avait de coeur pour personne, il s’en fichait de faire du mal, de se servir ou de tuer, il ne pensait qu’à lui et uniquement à lui. 

Son regard se tourna de nouveau vers la prisonnière qui n’avait toujours pas bougé, seul son corps se balançait toujours d’avant en arrière et ses mains étaient posés sur ses oreilles, elle fixait le sol complètement perdu. 

— Qui est-elle? D’où vient-elle?

Rumpelstiltskin gloussa.

— T’intéresse-t-elle, Majesté? 

La concernée expira fortement du nez.

— En tant que reine, je me dois de connaître chaque habitant de mon royaume, hors, je ne l’ai jamais vu auparavant.

— Et bien, nous le saurons jamais puisque j’ai transféré tous ses souvenirs dans l’attrape rêve que j’ai accidentellement cassé. Oups. Nargua la bête en se mordillant le bout de son ongle crochu.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte, elle baissa ses yeux sur la silhouette en boule dans l’obscurité, à quelques mètres d’elle. Elle n’osait pas imaginer ce que la femme pouvait ressentir. Être seule, nue, affamée et sale, ayant aucun souvenir de sa propre identité, de ses proches et n’ayant aucune idée de son futur. Elle allait certainement rester dans cette cave quelques mois voire quelques années à servir au ténébreux. 

Le corps entier de la brune frissonna alors qu’un coup de vent passa, éteignant au passage quelques lanternes de la cave. La pièce devenue encore plus sombre qu’elle ne l’était, ayant maintenant du mal à apercevoir la prisonnière dans sa cage. 

Elle regarda rapidement l’homme à côté d’elle sans jamais bouger puis elle entra en trombe dans la cave sombre sans même que la bête eut le temps de réagir. 

Au moment où elle arriva devant la blonde, elle fut retenue par une main qui l’attrapa par le bras. 

— Lâche-moi Rumple. Cracha la reine en se retournant.

— J’aimerais juste savoir tes plans, Dearie. J’avoue ne pas toujours arriver à te suivre. 

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, expira un grand coup et lui chuchota:

— Elle pourrait m’être utile. 

Rumple lâcha finalement son bras pour sauter de joie sur place tout en tapant dans ses mains tel un idiot. 

— Enfin quelque chose d’intéressant! 

La reine roula des yeux. Elle ne savait pas quelle idée machiavélique ou morbide lui était passé par la tête mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le savoir. Tout ce qu’elle désirait était de récupérer la femme. Coûte que coûte. 

Alors elle se retourna, fit les quelques pas qui l’a séparait de la prisonnière puis elle s’agenouilla devant elle. Elle frôla la main pâle avec ses doigts, ce qui fit sursauter la blonde. La reine fut accueillie quelques secondes plus tard par les yeux les plus apeurés et perdus mais d’une teinte si verte comme elle n’en avait jamais vu. 

— Hey, n’ai pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. Dit la femme d’une voix douce tout en terminant par un léger sourire pour la réconforter mais la blonde n’était pas naïve, elle avait peut-être perdu la mémoire mais elle avait très bien entendu ce qu’elle avait dit à la bête. 

Elle serra un peu plus ses jambes contre sa poitrine, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ses yeux marrons chocolat. 

— Je m’appelle Regina et je suis la reine de ce royaume. 

Elle hocha doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle pouvait continuer. 

La brune ravala sa salive puis ajouta si doucement qu’elle n’était pas sûre que l’autre femme l’entende:

— Je vais essayer de te sortir de là, tu vas venir avec moi.

Même si la femme avait quelque chose de rassurant et de chaleureux, la prisonnière savait parfaitement qu’elle pouvait faire confiance à personne. Mais elle préféra la suivre, vers l'inconnu au risque d’être tué d’ici cette nuit ou être vendu à des pirates ou n’importe quoi plutôt que de servir de prostituée à cette bête. 

La reine obtenue de nouveau un léger hochement de tête, elle lui fit un sourire avant de se relever et de retourner à Rumple qui avait vu toute la scène. 

— Je vais la prendre avec moi. 

Il fronça ses sourcils. 

— Et pourquoi ça, Dearie? 

La reine se rapprocha de son professeur et qui confessa à basse voix rapidement:

— Pour Léopold. 

Rumple se mit à rire hystériquement.

— Pourquoi devrais-je la donner à ton mari? 

— S’il te plait Rumple. Tu me dois bien ça… 

— Non. Dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Depuis tout le temps qu’on se connaît, tu peux au moins me rendre ce petit service! Allez! Argumenta la brune avec ses yeux de bébé chiot. 

— Et j’y gagnerais quoi en échange? 

Les yeux de Regina s'illuminaient doucement, reprenant un peu d’espoir.

— Et bien….

Elle se mit à réfléchir, ses yeux perdus et ses bouts de doigts tapotant son menton, elle chercha ce qui pourrait faire changer d’avis le ténébreux. Seulement, je n’étais pas si simple. Il avait tout dans sa vie grâce au pouvoir. Sauf de la compagnie mais vu le résultat avec la blonde, elle préférait chercher dans un autre domaine. 

Sauf que rien ne lui venait en tête. Rien. 

— Alors, Dearie? 

— Je n’ai aucune idée.

Il hocha la tête puis il tourna les talons pour s’engager vers la sortie de la cellule. Le coeur de Regina s’accéléra, elle devait absolument le dissuader et récupérer la prisonnière. Elle paniqua et sortit la première chose qui lui passa dans la tête sans penser au conséquence qu’elle pourrait avoir.

— Je te devrais un service, n’importe lequel, quand que ce soit! 

Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Cependant, un sourire malicieux s’était créé sur son visage. Ce deal l’intéressait plus que tout. Il pourrait lui demander n’importe quoi qu’elle serait obligée de lui obéir. 

Au moment de se retourner, il enleva le sourire de ses lèvres et demanda:

— Vraiment?

— A quoi bon mentir au ténébreux? Je tiens à ma vie, minable, certes mais j’y tiens quand même. 

Il s’approcha de la femme et lui tendit sa main. 

— Deal?

La concernée lui serra la main toute tremblante et répéta.

— Deal.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Regina se dirigea vers son lit et s’assied au bout, ses coudes appuyés sur ces genoux et sa tête dans ses mains, elle se mit à jurer d’une voix basse. Elle venait de faire un pacte avec le ténébreux, la plus grosse erreur qu’elle ait pu faire de sa vie mais sur le coup, elle voulait juste une chose: sauver cette blonde des griffes de Rumple alors qu’elle n’a pas réfléchi.

De plus, elle avait devoir faire face à son époux. Il decidait pratiquement de tout au château tandis qu’elle, elle avait juste ses journées de libre où elle pouvait faire ce qu’elle désirait mais une fois qu’elle rentrait et qu’il l’était également, elle devait suivre ses règles à la lettre. Amener cette blonde allait certainement le mettre en rogne mais elle n’avait pas le choix. Elle n’aurait jamais plus la laisser la-bas entre les mains de ce monstre. 

Elle soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur son plafond tout en écoutant le bruit de l’eau de la salle de bains.

La porte s’ouvrit finalement une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, laissant apparaître une blonde assez timide vêtue une longue robe blanche avec des manches à dentelle. Elle tenait ses chaussures qu’elle n’avait pas réussi à enfiler d’une main tandis que l’autre passait dans sa chevelure emmêlée.

La reine, qui s’était assise sur son lit depuis quelques secondes contempla la blonde qui avait tout l’air d’un animal effrayé. Elle remarqua ensuite la crinière non brossée et se rappela de son oubli. 

— Oh, je suis désolé, j’ai complètement oublié de te préparer une brosse. 

Aussitôt qu’elle eut fini sa phrase, elle se dirigea vers le tiroir de sa commode et récupéra sa brosse. Elle tourna des talons et fit un signe de tête à l’autre femme. 

Cette dernière hésita, après tout, elle n’était qu’une simple ancienne prisonnière d’un pervers redevenu une à nouveau mais cette fois-ci pour le mari d’une reine. Elle n’avait rien à faire ici, dans cette chambre. Rien. Elle n’était rien.

Regina tendit sa main vers la blonde tout en lui faisant un tendre sourire. 

L’expression du visage de la prisonnière ne changea pas, elle resta craintive, perdue et désorientée mais elle avança finalement à petits pas sans attraper la main tendue.

— Assieds-toi. Ordonna la femme d’une voix si douce que ça n’avait pas vraiment l’air d’un ordre mais plutôt une phrase simple. 

L’autre fit ce que la femme lui ordonna, ne la quittant jamais des yeux. 

Regina commença à brosser doucement la pointe de la chevelure blonde avec douceur. Elle se détendit un peu, profitant de ce petit moment de tendresse. 

— Ma mère a toujours été une femme stricte et occupée. Je passais rarement de temps avec elle et quand je le faisais, c’était pour m’apprendre à sa manière à être une reine digne de ce nom. Le seul bon moment que je garde que j’attendais avec impatience c’était le moment où elle me démêler les cheveux. Elle avait cette douceur que je pouvais uniquement retrouver dans ce moment. 

Elle termina en faisant un léger sourire nostalgique tout en démêlant un peu plus haut dans la chevelure sous le regard attentif de l’autre femme.

Un long silence régna dans la chambre pendant de très longues minutes. L’une avait milles questions en tête dont elle n’osait poser tandis que l’autre était parti dans de profondes pensées.

Après quelques longues minutes et que Regina avait pratiquement démêlé tous les cheveux avec douleur et lenteur, la brune s’autorisa à avouer doucement mais d’une voix tremblante.

— Mon époux ne va pas tarder à rentrer au château.

La bouche de l’ancienne prisonnière du ténébreux forma un petit “o”.

Elle arrêta de lui brosser les cheveux, posa la brosse sur la commode et se dirigea à côté de la blonde pour ensuite s'agenouiller. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de la femme comme si elle était de verre. La prisonnière ne dit pas un seule mot, elle se laissa juste faire.

— Je sais que c’est dur pour toi mais j’ai besoin que tu fasses ce que je te demande. 

— Bien sûr. Elle répondit d’une petite voix tremblante. 

— Je vais t’emmener dans une chambre qui sera désormais tienne. Quelqu’un viendra t’apporter ton repas vers 19h. 

La prisonnière hocha la tête.

— Mais le plus important est que tu ne sortes pas de la chambre avant que quelqu’un vienne te chercher demain matin. 

La femme fronça des sourcils.

— Comment ça?

— Eh bien, je vais d’abord brièvement lui parler de toi pendant le repas et je lui dirais que tu arriveras que demain car, ça paraissait suspect que tu arrives aujourd’hui vu que les routes sont bloqués à cause d’une inauguration. 

— D’accord, mais je… 

Elle avala sa salive. La femme répondit avant que le reste de sa phrase ne sort:

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m’occupe de tout. Tu es en sécurité ici. Elle baissa ses yeux sur les mains tout en caressant doucement la peau douce à l’aide son pouce. Et pour ce qui est de ta mémoire, je vais également m’en occuper. 

Elle termina sa phrase en levant ses yeux vers les yeux émeraudes et lui fit un tendre sourire. 

— Merci. Murmura la blonde, incapable de sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais j’espère que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié.  
Le chapitre 3 est aussi court que celui-ci (environ 2100 mots), mais j'ai énormément d'idées pour la suite de certaines de mes fanfics ou OS, je manque juste de temps pour l'instant :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu!


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut lorsque quelqu’un toqua à sa porte. Elle frottait ses yeux à l’aide de ses poings tel un enfant quand une femme en blanc et rouge entra dans sa chambre. 

— Bonjour, sa majesté m’a demandé de venir vous réveiller et de vous donner votre uniforme.

— Mon uniforme? Souffla la blonde, confuse.

La domestique déposa le tas de linge sur la commode en bois collé au mur ainsi qu’une brosse et un morceau de ruban rouge.

— Vous devez être dans la salle à manger dans 30 minutes maximum pour le petit-déjeuner. 

Elle lança un dernier regard curieux vers la femme à peine réveillé qui la regardait faire puis sortit de la chambre.

Une fois la domestique sortit, elle fit voler sa couverture pour sortir de son lit tout en soupirant. Elle se dirigea vers la commode pour attraper ce que la domestique avait laissé puis se dirigea rapidement dans la salle de bains. 

Une fois lavé, elle prit les vêtements, se dirigea complètement nue comme un ver vers le grand miroir en long et tomba nez à nez sur son reflet. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle avait les joues creuses et la couleur de sa peau était si pâle comme si elle était malade. Elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle voyait quelqu’un mais elle ne se reconnaissait pas. 

Elle ne se connaissait pas. 

Elle ne savait même pas son propre prenom. 

Elle soupira puis s’habilla lentement, découvrant chaque vêtement dont elle avait l’impression de venir d’une autre planète. Elle mit ensuite le corset avec beaucoup de difficulté puis elle attrapa le morceau de tissu rouge vif divinement bien plié pour le déplier et le tendre devant elle. Elle fronça des sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux, comprenant qu’elle faisait fausse route depuis le début. Elle esquiva un petit sourire tout en enfilant rapidement la jupe puis termina sa tenue par la chemise blanche à col à dentelle montant qu’elle entra dans sa longue jupe rouge qui montait jusqu’en haut de son ventre.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la jolie coiffeuse en bois blanc, s’assit, se démêla rapidement ses boucles. Alors qu’elle attachait deux grandes mèches de chaque côté de son visage avec le ruban rouge, elle entendit des pas puis une voix douce mais assez autoritaire qu’elle reconnue de suite. 

— Tu es en retard, chère.

La blonde tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec sa sauveuse qui se tenait contre l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bains. Elle esquissa un léger sourire et ajouta timidement:

— Hey… 

Elle se leva et s’approcha de la reine, ses doigts croisés devant sa jupe. Elle vit la brune la détailler de haut en bas, sa langue dépassant légèrement de ses lèvres, humidifiant le milieu de ses lèvres. Se sentant gênée devant son regard insistant, la blonde baissa la tête vers le sol, sa main se promenant dans sa chevelure bouclée, nerveuse. 

— Je suis prête. Il ne me reste plus qu’à enfiler mes chaussures. 

Regina cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, remarquant qu’elle dévisageait la femme depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

— D’accord. Allons-y, alors. 

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains, laissant passer la blonde devant, qui l’a remerciait au passage puis elle passa enfin, rejoignant la pièce où la femme enfilait ses chaussures plates blanches contre le mur pour tenir l’équilibre. 

Alors qu’elle eut fini, elle chercha la brune du regard à travers la chambre qui se trouvait toujours vers la salle de bains dans le fond de la pièce et lorsqu’elle l’a trouva, n’attendait qu’elle, les bras croisés et ses yeux sur elle, elle lui fit un tendre sourire. 

— Enfin prête? Dit la reine en s’avançant vers elle.

— Enfin prête. 

Elles sortirent toutes deux de la chambre, s’engageant dans le château assez moderne. Les murs à leur droite étaient d'énormes fenêtres donnant sur une cour, laissaient entrer le soleil et réchauffait la demeure. 

Elles croisèrent quelques gardes qui saluèrent la reine et dévisagèrent la nouvelle venue au château.

Pour tout dire, depuis que la brune avait choisi ses employés quelques semaines avant de devenir officiellement reine, elle n’avait jamais voulu en prendre d’autres ou remplacer ceux qui étaient partis ou le peu qui était décédé. Alors le soudain recrutement de la blonde qui avait l’air assez proche de la reine avait fait le tour du château entier en moins de quelques heures.

— J’ai oublié de te le dire hier mais je voudrais sincèrement te remercier de m’avoir sauvé de ce monstre. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue si je serai resté avec lui. Exclama la nouvelle domestique, ses yeux rivés en face d’elle, fixant le vide tout en marchant.

— Tu n’as pas à me remercier, tout être-humain digne aurait fait n’importe quoi pour sauver un inconnu. Ajouta Regina, tout en jetant un regard rapide vers sa protégée.

— Oui mais sauver un inconnu dans les griffes du ténébreux et devoir faire un pacte avec, je ne pense pas qu’il y aurait grand monde sur la liste. 

Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur les yeux sombres et tristes.

— Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, Rumple est un peu comme un ami de longue date, il ne me fera jamais de mal. 

La blonde hocha la tête, pas très convaincue mais gardant la suite de la conversation pour un autre moment. Elles accélèrent le pas, ne laissant pas à la blonde de découvrir un peu plus l’endroit qu’elle n’avait pas eu le temps de voir la veille, pour ensuite arriver dans la salle à manger. 

La pièce était si immense que la blonde se mit à tourner sur elle-même pour la regarder entièrement, ce qui fit rire Regina. Il y avait très peu de meubles ou décorations au mur, seul une grande table en long, dressée d’une nappe en tissu blanc qui mesurait pratiquement toute la pièce, elle faisait au moins 15 mètres si ce n’était pas plus, pensa la nouvelle domestique.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne assise à la table, habillée de rouge et de blanc comme elle. D’autres, venaient et partaient, déposant des plateaux, débarrassant les assiettes et couverts sales tandis que d’autres, vêtus d’une armure rouge, restaient dans la pièce, contre le mur, le regard perdu. 

Elles s’avancèrent vers le bout de la table où une domestique d’une trentaine d’années y prenait son petit-déjeuner. 

— Bonjour Eva. Salua joyeusement la reine en s’asseyant en bout de table comme à son habitude, laissant une place la séparant de son employé. 

Lorsque la femme entendit la voix de la reine, elle avala rapidement ce qu’elle venait à peine de commencer à mâcher pour se lever et saluer la reine en s’inclinant.

Cette dernière répondit d’un mouvement de tête suivi un sourire réconfortant. 

Eva s’assit à sa place, la blonde en face d’elle ce qu’elle ne fit pas attention et continua à manger tout en s’expliquant entre deux bouchées. 

— Excusez-moi de mon retard, votre majesté. 

Regina qui remerciait un des domestiques lui apportant deux verres de jus d’orange fraîchement pressé pour les deux arrivantes dans la pièce puis elle tourna la tête vers la petite rousse, craintive d'être renvoyée.

— Il n’y a pas de mal, Eva. Comment va ta fille? Va t-elle mieux?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse tout en avalant la moitié d’un croissant sans prendre vraiment la peine de mâcher.

— Sa température a finalement fini par baisser après quelques jours de fortes fièvres et d'hallucination. J’ai vraiment cru que j’allais la perdre. 

La reine posa son verre et posa sa main désormais libre sur le poignet droite de la femme, un geste doux et rassurant.

— Je suis ravie d’entendre que la petite Emma va mieux. Elle lui fit un petit sourire sincère. Et prends ton temps de mâcher ton petit-déjeuner. 

Eva se mit à rire tandis que la blonde silencieuse depuis leur arrivée dans la salle se mit à gesticuler sur sa chaise, se remémorant d’un vague souvenir. Ses yeux devenaient humides, le regard perdu, pourtant aucune larme ne tomba. La brune, qui remarqua le changement soudain de la blonde, lui chuchota doucement, d’un air inquiet: 

— Est-ce que tout va bien?

La concernée leva les yeux vers ceux de la femme et hocha la tête tout en tentant de sourire, en vain. 

— Je ne veux pas être impoli mais je n'étais pas au courant qu’il y allait avoir une nouvelle domestique au sein du château. S’exclama la rousse en posant ses couverts dans son assiette.

— Oh oui, ce n'était pas quelque chose de prévu. Elle sera plus précisément ma domestique personnelle.

Eva tourna la tête vers sa nouvelle collègue et lui dit d’un ton joyeux.

— Eh bien, bienvenue. Moi, c’est Eva mais je pense que tu le sais déjà. Elle se mit à rire. Ça fait plus de 4 ans que je suis domestique au château, grâce à une âme généreuse qui a remué ciel et terre alors que j'étais dans la galère. 

Elle termina sa phrase en regardant la reine qui avait baissé la tête, gênée. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde et ajouta tout en faisant montrer la brune du doigt. 

— Ce petit bout de femme a un cœur en or, je ne sais pas ce que ma mère, ma fille qui venait à peine de naître et moi-même serions devenues sans elle. 

La blonde se mit à sourire devant la gêne de la brune mais aussi à la chance qu’elle ait eu de la croiser par hasard hier matin. Elle ne savait pas si, une fois ses souvenirs restitués, elle resterait au château à être sa domestique tout en retrouvant sa famille, si elle en avait une mais une chose est sûre, elle ne pourra jamais oublier sa sauveuse. Jamais. 

  
  
  


Après avoir finit de manger rapidement vu leur retard, Regina s’éclipsa dans la salle de conseil où elle était attendue tandis que la blonde resta avec Eva le temps de découvrir un peu plus le château et le personnel. Elle fit la connaissance de deux jumelles Emily et Alice, à peine âgées de 20 ans et toutes deux cuisinières. Elle avait également fait la rencontre d’un des gardes nommé Thomas qui s’avérait être le fiancé d’Emily. 

Elle parla longuement avec Eva, à travers les couloirs du châteaux ou entre deux tâches qu’elles faisaient dans la demeure, se présentant brièvement aux gens qu’elle rencontrait sans raconter toute l’histoire. 

Dès que la brune sortit de la salle des conseils, la nouvelle domestique fut appelée dans la chambre de la reine. Elle traversa le château en marchant assez rapidement, un léger sourire au lèvre. Elle avait impatience de raconter à la reine son maigre souvenir. 

— Emma. S’exclama la blonde en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. La reine, qui était assise sur son lit en face de la porte, papiers en main, fronçait ses sourcils tout en pouffant de rire.

— Moi, j’ai Regina, chérie. 

Elle ferma la porte.

— Je sais. Mais quand Eva a prononcé ce prénom, je me suis rappelé d’un vague souvenir.

Les yeux arrondis et un visage s’illuminant grâce à cette information, Regina posa son papier et tapota l’autre côté du matelas afin que la blonde puisse tout lui raconter. 

L’autre femme n’hésita pas et fit ce que la reine lui demanda de faire, sourire aux lèvres.

— C’est donc pour ça que tu avais l’air si bizarre au petit-déjeuner.

— Oh ouais…. Mais comme je l’ai dit précédemment, c’est assez vague mais elle a prononcé le prénom “Emma”, j’ai eu comme un flash, d’un son ou plus précisément une voix douce et je dirais même maternelle disant ce prénom.

— Et tu penses que ce serait un souvenir d'un de tes proches qui t’appelle? 

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être, je pense… Je ne sais pas. 

La brune posa sa main douce sur les mains entrelacées de la femme. Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, sa domestique lui coupa dans son élan.

— Je me suis présenté aux autres employés du château avec ce prénom. Je ne sais pas si j’ai bien fait mais c’était un peu comme la seule minuscule partie qu’il me reste de mon autre vie, pour le moment. Peut-être que ce n’est pas le mien, peut-être est-ce celui de ma sœur, tante ou ma fille mais ça m’est égal, je ne voulais pas en inventer un alors que j’ai eu ce souvenir, ça aurait été idiot. 

— Ce prénom te va très bien, Emma. Elle lui sourit tendrement, puis elle ajouta quelques secondes plus tard. Je voulais également te prévenir que j’ai demandé à être informé à chacune des annonces de disparition dans n’importe quel royaume pour que tu puisses retrouver ta famille. 

— Merci infiniment. Le visage d’Emma s’illumina.

— Je préfère fonctionner dans ce sens là plutôt que d’informer tout le monde et que nous tombions dans un piège. 

— Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Regina. Elle serra la main entre les siennes tout en souriant à la femme. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, remarquant son regard triste et éteint. 

Regina quant à elle, se perdit dans les yeux couleur émeraude, elle n’avait jamais vu une couleur aussi belle, intense et aussi attirants. Les yeux verts pétillaient alors qu’ils ne fixaient qu’elle. 

Elles restèrent une bonne dizaine de secondes dans cette position, à se dévorer des yeux avant que la brune ne revienne à la réalité et lui murmura, son visage très proche à celui de la blonde.

— J’ai besoin que tu m’aides à enfiler une autre robe pour cette après-midi. 

Emma hocha la tête.

— Bien-sur! S’exclama joyeusement la femme, en se reculant mais sans lâcher les mains de la reine, heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance (depuis seulement ce matin) et en qui, elle était impatiente de découvrir qui est cette femme sous son statut de reine. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
